Loneliness
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: 14 & 15 of Misery following Masamune and Ritsu's path. Takano Aiko - Takano's mother - out of the blue hands over information on his real father. concerned Ritsu helps him through meeting his father, but how will Masamune's and his father's relationship turn out? and why would Aiko give him the information 27 years late? Fem!Uke x Seme Part of the Misery Series
1. Mikhailov huh?

**Welcome to the 2** **nd** **story of the 'Misery' series called Loneliness to understand what's going on I suggest you read 'Misery' first.**

s/11821009/1/Misery

 **this is carrying on from chapter 14/15 of Misery on Masamune and Ritsu's story line. I will warn you now. THIS IS AN AU. INFORMATION HERE IS NOT CORRECT FOR THE ANIME THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE PAST IN THIS STORY DID NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN. Obviously. Cause it's a fan fic however everything in the anime has happened already nothing has changed in that regard just their pasts**

* * *

 _Russian_

 **English**

Japanese

* * *

Ritsu dragged herself out of bed placing on one of Masamune's shirts. Masamune had gotten up a few minutes ago to make them lunch. She wonders towards the kitchen when she stepped on something that felt like cardboard. Lifting her foot, she found the file that Aiko he given them earlier. Curious she picked it up and started flicking through the file.

When she opened it there was all the details on him including a small picture of a man. He didn't even look Japanese. He had bright blue eyes and scruffy black hair, his eyes were blue almost grey in colour his eyes had that same tiger-like look that Masamune's had.

Thinking back on it, there were a few things that Aiko could pass of as her own as long as you hadn't met his father before. Her eyes had the tiger like shape as well but it had lacked the intensity of Takano's and his father's and her hair seemed slightly lighter and had a blueish shine to it whereas the two males were both extremely dark hair. Most of the facial features seemed to come from his father as well however she could still see bits of Aiko still in Takano's features.

Ritsu turned her eyes to the information on the page the picture was attached too.

 _ **Name: Viktor Mikhailov**_

Ritsu read through the document. It explained basically everything about him. He was pure Russian had moved here when he was nine he'd met his wife when Masamune was ten and married her soon after. He was a well-known in the voice acting world and even more so with his actual acting career and he now lived in Kyoto with his Japanese wife.

"Why are you reading that?" Masamune's voice broke through her concentration. It wasn't harsh just curious.

"I was curious as to who your dad was is all. You want to read?" Ritsu asked offering the file.

"No" Masamune groused as he placed two plates on the table. Ritsu let out a huff. "What?"

"C'mon Masa-kun" Ritsu moved to sit on his lap after he'd sat down on the floor. "Don't make the mistake I did and give him a chance" She cooed tucking her head into his neck. Masamune let out a cheeky grin

"So you admit not giving me a chance sooner was a mistake" this earned him a light punch to the gut

"You dork, of course it was otherwise would I be here now?" Masamune pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her head.

"I know, I'm just not ready yet," Masamune sighed.

"treat it like a Band-Aid and rip it off, get it over and done with" Ritsu drew circles over his heart "you don't have to do it today just…" Ritsu let out a sigh "I think not only did Aiko keep who your father was a secret from you but she kept your existence from him as well"

"How did I get such a wonderful girlfriend?" Masamune smiled. Ritsu snorted then pushed him onto the ground.

"By being a persistent ass"

"But of course, otherwise you'd have never fallen for me again, all part of my charm" Ritsu burst into a fit of giggles above him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Just read it and promise me you'll at least call the guy?"

"Later" Ritsu rolled her eyes then sat down at her place again opposite Masamune and continued looking over the file.

"Did you know you're half Russian?" Ritsu stated absently. This caught Masamune's attention as he paused raising a piece of chicken to his mouth.

"That's new" Masamune muttered. He thought back on his childhood and remember how his mother would make him learn Russian, she would even bring in tutors for it and he never actually understood why. "But I guess it makes sense"

"Huh?" Ritsu's head whipped up.

"Well, when I was younger, like when I had just gotten the hang of speaking Japanese younger and was still learning how to speak, my mother would always bring in Russian tutors, after you left my mother even sent me to Russia for a while. I never really understood why, but it makes sense now"

"Woah. That makes it sound so boring that I'm fluent in English" Ritsu pouted.

"Don't worry _Dorogaya_ _"_ Masamune laughed winking.

"What does that mean?" Ritsu asked curious. Once Masamune was finished he stood grabbing his dished then turned to look at Ritsu.

" _Dorogaya_ means _Darling_ " he said before walking back to the kitchen knowing he left behind a madly blushing Ritsu in his wake

* * *

 **Maybe it was all too much**

 **Too much for a man to take**

 **Everything's bound to break**

 **Sooner or later**

 **Sooner or later**

* * *

Ritsu flicked through the manuscript with a pleasant air around her. Her authors had decided to give her a break for a change and hand in their manuscripts in not only on time, but early. They were both wanting to have some reprieve before the next is due and Ritsu was more than happy to give them some since they were a few days early. What made it better was the manuscript didn't even seem rushed, it was in the same quality as always so Ritsu didn't have to make a lot of changes.

Ritsu looked at the time on her computer and decided to take a break since it was lunch time. She looked over to Masamune who was just finished getting off the phone obviously a bit annoyed after yelling at his author. Since Ritsu's confession Masamune had been a lot less scary, almost calm with his subordinates and it didn't take much for them all to guess that Ritsu had given up the struggle.

"Takano-san, I'm going to get lunch since I'm a bit ahead, do you want anything?"

"Ricchan can you get me coffee" Shouta asked. "I'll pay you back"

"Sure"

"I'll go with you; I need to get out for a bit" Masamune answered. Ritsu nodded and lead the way out Masamune hot on her heels. They decided to go to the café down the road for a bit.

"You seem to be stressing a lot more lately, Masamune, you ok?" Ritsu pointed out once they sat down with their lunch. Masamune pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing as if in pain.

"I'm fine, Ritsu, just tired"

"Is this shit with your father getting to you?"

"A little" Masamune admitted. They were sitting in a booth both sitting on the same side. Ritsu rested her head on his shoulder. He raised his hand and buried it in her hair.

"If it's getting to you, you could just call him or ignore it all together"

"Says the one who said I should give him a chance"

"In the end its your decision" in the privacy of the booth Ritsu pulled Masamune's head down for a kiss "You'll get sick if you worry too much and I don't want to have to babysit your ass all day because you did."

"How sweet of you" Masamune drawled.

"I just want my cocky asshole of a boyfriend back" Masamune raised his eyebrow at his lover but smiled none the less. Masamune leaned in to her ear with a grin

"I'll show you something cocky when we get home then shall I?"

"you wish **sweetheart"** Ritsu giggled "I am up for some cuddling though" she said sweetly.

"It's a date. Wait for me after work?" Masamune smiled

"of course"

* * *

 **You're all that I can trust**

 **Facing the darkest day**

 **Everyone ran away**

 **We're gonna stay here**

 **We're gonna stay here**

* * *

The emerald department was now empty, void of people save Masamune and his lover. She sat with her head resting on the desk looking at her computer screen playing a random game as she waited. Masamune set down the phone before shuffling through some papers adding a few more marks before resting his head on the desk. "You ok?" Ritsu asked

"Didn't think I would be this late" Masamune groaned. Before sitting up again to finish the last of the marking. However, a certain brunette interrupted him by sitting on his lap, straddling him.

"you'll work yourself into the ground, Masa-kun, why not just take it home? Then you can do it while cuddled up to me. That way you aren't so stressed." The chief editor moaned as if in pain

"that sounds so good right now"

"C'mon," Ritsu dragged Masamune out of Marukawa to the station. Once they had done the short ride home they walked hand in hand down the street in silence. That was till Masamune broke it.

"I think I should call him when we get home" Masamune said blandly "Hell week isn't far off and I won't be any good if im done before it even starts"

"Masamune… do you want me there with you? I mean you don't need me there to hold your hand but somethings the… support… is…nice…you know?" Ritsu stuttered blushing madly

"Stay with me for the night? Please? The support would be much appreciated, I'd prefer to be cuddled up to while I call him as well… two birds one stone," Once inside Masamune threw his things aside out of the way before pulling out the number and his cell before settling on the couch back pressed to the armrest and one leg propped up along the back of the sofa while the other dangled off. Ritsu grabbed the remotes off the table and flicked on a movie. She sat down between Masamune's legs back against his chest throwing a nearby blanket over herself and snuggling down.

Masamune dialled the number and took a deep breath as he bought the phone up to his ear until a strange voice answered and despite having turned a movie on, Ritsu watched Masamune with concerned eyes

" _Hello?"_ a thick Russian accent filtered through the phone.

"This is Takano Masamune, Takano Aiko's son,"


	2. Girls vs Boys

**Hello my lovelies, I hope you do not hate me for such a cliff hanger. It was rather mean, I am grateful to all of my friends who are actual going through and reading my published work and noting down for me things that have been spelt wrong.**

 **The first story 'Misery' will have the full contents of each of the stories in the series so once you have finished go and read that in case there is anything you have missed or there is a story you have not read. And feel free to ask questions**

* * *

"Hello?" _A thick Russian accent filtered through the phone_

" _This is Takano Masamune, Takano Aiko's son,"_

" _Ah, so you're Masamune huh? Nice to finally hear from you, boy, ah, well I guess you aren't a boy anymore are ya?"_ The voice chuckled sadly.

"Sorry, I meant to call earlier, but a subordinate needed my attenti-!" Masamune groaned as Ritsu elbowed in the stomach.

" _What was that?"_ the voice asked concerned.

"My girlfriend just elbowed me in the gut" Masamune explained. He rested his chin on her head as she buried herself farther into his chest. "As I was saying, I got caught up in work and a bit distracted"

" _You're not cheating on that girl are you? Or even thinking about it with one of your subordinates are you?"_ the voice said sternly _"women who have earned it should be respected"_

"You misunderstand" Masamune chuckled. "Ritsu – my girlfriend – _is_ one of my subordinates. I wouldn't dream of cheating on her" Takano looked down at his girlfriend with a soft look on his face "I'm not so stupid as to not realise what I have"

"I think someone is feeling rather corny lately" Ritsu snorted.

" _Put me on speaker boy I wish to know of my future-daughter-in-law as well… that is if I am allowed to call you my son. After all I wasn't exactly part of your life… not that I really had a choice"_

Masamune paused. He looked down at Ritsu who snuggled in closer as if to say 'I'm here' "For now, until I get to know you, I guess its okay. I mean I should give you a chance right?" Masamune place the phone on speaker and rested in on Ritsu's lap and switching off the pointless movie.

"Hi, Masa-kun's dad!"

" _Hello,_ _Nevestka,_ _thank you for taking care of my son in my absence"_ Masamune snickered behind her at the name and Ritsu's confused gaze.

"You're welcome… but he more or less looks after me. Also, what does that name you call me mean?" Ritsu asked "My language specialities are solely English and Japanese"

"It means daughter-in-law" Masamune answered as Viktor on the phone laughed.

" _Please girl, call me dad or Viktor, your call and I must say im impressed you learned Russian"_

"When I was barely able to speak Japanese, Aiko got me some Russian tutors to teach me, then five years ago I spent a year there,"

" _how good are you in the language?"_

"Fluent"

"Asshole" Ritsu muttered.

"What?" Masamune smirked

"Russian is way cooler than English, you make me look boring" Ritsu giggled.

"Trust me sweetheart you are far from boring…until you have your nose stuck in a book then I can't get you to do anything"

"Pot calling kettle!" Ritsu cried. The next hour was like this, just talking with Viktor over the phone and Masamune actually enjoyed it before they hung up and feel asleep as they were.

* * *

 **I know you're scared tonight**

 **I'll never leave your side**

 **When it all falls**

 **When it all falls down**

 **I'll be your fire when the lights go out**

* * *

Ritsu decided to go into work a bit earlier than Masamune the next day so she could talk with her authors before her meeting later that morning. As she walked into the building and spotted Takafumi and Zen walking together so Ritsu called out to them

"Ritsu," The older woman greeted "Aren't you a bit too early?"

"I needed to catch an author before the meeting, she normally would only answer the phone early in the morning before she gets stuck in so it's hard to contact her after that." Takafumi nodded then flicked her eyes in a glare towards the male brunet.

"Shouldn't a certain editor in chief of Japun head up as well?" Zen latched onto Takafumi then resting his head on the Ravenette's shoulder.

"Do I have to?" He whines "I'd much rather stay here"

"Yes, yes now go" The woman growled shoving her lover away. Zen just chuckled and pressed a kiss on Takafumi's cheek before heading off to his department both girls in tow as they chatted. Ever since Takafumi started dating Zen, Ritsu thought of her as a lot less scary.

A few months after Ritsu confessed Ritsu tried looking for a Christmas/birthday present for The emerald chief editor and had settled on buying a book but she had no idea what to get him because she didn't know what he had read already, while having a look around she bumped into Takafumi. This ended up with the girls shopping for their respective partners' (And partner's daughter's) gifts together and at the end getting smashed at a bar having a blast, In the end they called the boys who found it quite amusing to find their girlfriends as a giggling mess after sharing funny stories. Ever since then the girls had been best of friends. Yokozawa and Kirishima even helped Ritsu move into Takano's apartment. Although she kept her own apartment with her furniture for when she wanted 'alone time' or just used it as like a guest house when Ritsu's parents come over.

"We should go drinking tonight" Takafumi suggested as they waited for the elevator, "It's about time we had another girls' night"

"Not happening, if Ritsu is getting drunk then I gotta be there too" A new voice said and the girls turned to see Masamune standing behind them

"Same here" Zen pitched, "It was really funny the first time" a downside for the girls being friends is that normally when the two hung out, so did Zen and Masamune and now they team up to tease the two.

"What a shame it's girls' night then isn't it?" Ritsu cooed.

"And if we just so happened to go to the same bar as you two?" Masamune asked, Takafumi turned fully to face him eyebrow raised leaving herself vulnerable to Kirishima behind her, but she didn't realise it was too late until she felt Kirishima's weight on her back

"Get off"

"Let us tag along then" Zen purred. Masamune leaned over to Ritsu with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm sure Kisa-san is wanting a bit more scoop on our high school years maybe I should indulge her for once" He teased

"And everyone might want to see the cute little photo of Hiyo and Yokozawa I took this morning" Kirishima added waving his phone up out of reach of Yokozawa. The girls paled.

"You wouldn't" the girls said in unison

"We would" the boys said back. Suddenly Ritsu jumped and grabbed Zen's phone before tossing it to Takafumi as the two bolted for the stairs shouting 'It's a girl's night' The two men chuckled and entered the elevator as it had just arrived.

Once they arrived at the top the two girls were standing waiting for them, Takafumi resting all her weight on one foot, one arm propping an elbow as Zen's phone dangling from her fingertips. Ritsu just stood with her hands in her jean pocket.

"Picture is deleted"

"Wait what? I liked that photo" Kirishima whined. "Now it's gone forever" he pouted. Takafumi rolled her eyes

"No it's just not on _your_ phone. I'll send you it tomorrow once we've had our girls' night" Takafumi handed over his phone and he gave her a light kiss in thanks before the two parted for their own sections.

"Well I guess I have some stories to share"

"I don't think so,"

"Oh, and what's my sweet little Ritsu gonna do hm?" he teased.

"hands off for an entire month if I hear one word about high school, got it?"

"It wouldn't take long before I can get you to moan under me again," Takano purred huskily as he leaned in to give her a kiss. However, Ritsu shocked him but stepping out of reach.

"Good thing Takafumi offered me the couch at hers" Masamune groaned in agony at the thought of not being able to at least kiss his darling Ritsu. "So am I going have to pack a few things or do I get my girls' night story free?" she asked knowing she had won.

"Fine, but you are absolutely _not_ walking home by yourself so when you are done, you girls call for us to come get you" Masamune said sternly "That I will not budge on" Ritsu pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you Masa-kun" Ritsu cheered before the two walked hand in hand to their office which earned them a cat call from Kisa followed by a peel of giggles from the older female.

* * *

 **When there's no one no one else around**

 **We'll be two souls in a ghost town**

 **When the world gets cold**

 **I'll be your cover**

 **Let's just hold onto each other**

* * *

It was now 10 o'clock ae night and the two girls were now giggling their asses of at a nearby bar after finishing work. "No way that can't be true!" Takafumi giggled

"It is! Even, even ask Masa-kun" Ritsu slurred between her own giggles. "I've had a bit too much" She giggled.

"Me, me too" Takafumi slurred back "I'm gonna call, Zen, you, you call Masamune" The two girls called for their lovers then finished their final drinks as they waited. Not long after two strange guys came over.

"Hey girls how's it going? need a re-fill?" one of the guys asked, running a hand through his own hair before reaching for Ritsu who swatted it away.

"Nope" Ritsu slurred

"What about company?" the other asked.

"We're having a girls' night so no boys" Takafumi slurred a little annoyed.

"A couple of babes like you shouldn't be left alone to walk home alone" The first guys said again.

"We have boyfriends who are coming to get us so we'll be fine"

"C'mon babe why so cold?" The first one said leaning in to Ritsu. Ritsu leaned away from him.

"Your breath smells really bad; I think its sobering me up" Ritsu though out loud. "Go away" She whined "We were having fun before you dummies"

"Yea" Takafumi agreed. The two guys looked at each other then back at the girls

"We can show you two an even better time" The said.

"That won't be necessary" An extremely familiar voice growled from behind them.

"Zen!" Takafumi cheered throwing herself at her lover

"Why are you so much more affectionate when extremely drunk?" Zen chuckled as Takafumi buried her face in his chest. He looked towards the guys his face hardening "Thank you for keeping the girls company but there is no need for that now so you can leave" He stated politely, the menacing undertone going right over the drunk women's heads.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the guys snapped, obviously thinking they could kick his ass because there was two of them.

"What's going on?" Masamune asked coming up from behind Zen from the entrance. He looked over at Ritsu, she met his gaze then turned to look at the two stranger who looked ready to piss themselves then burst out laughing at their faces.

Both editor in chiefs were bigger than the two strange boys, the boys only coming up to about their chests them being rather short, shorter than the girls even made them look too young to even be in here. The two boys went to bolt when the tiger like eyes pinned them to the spot.

"Well?" Takano asked impatiently.

"Masa-kun, I wanna go home" Ritsu hiccupped "losers won't leave us alone"

"yes, yes let's go" Masamune sighed holding out his hand. After the two men shot death glares at the strangers who immediately scrammed, they ushered the girls out into their waiting cars. The whole way home Ritsu tried to stay awake by talking and she was doing a good job of it

"Masa-kun, can we have a kid like Hiyori? She's so cute," Ritsu slurred.

"Ask me that when you're sober" Masamune smiled as he drove along to their apartment.

"But I'm not drunk!" she hiccupped

"Yes you are"

"No"

Prove it. Tell me the time" Ritsu pulled out her phone and giggled

"My phone time is broken"

"Oh?"

"Yea it says its 23 o'clock but it only goes to twelve" Ritsu giggled

"We'll 'fix' it when you're sober" Masamune chuckled as they pulled into his parking space.

"Masa-kun" Ritsu slurred leaning over the centre console to get into Masamune's face and he, to drunken Ritsu's delight, didn't back away.

"Yes"

"I'm really proud of you y'know?" Ritsu giggled. Masamune smiled and hoped out of the car then went to help Ritsu stagger out. As soon as she was out she steadied herself then wrapped her arms around Masamune's neck. "I love you" she cooed

"I love you too, Ritsu" He smiled as he scooped her up, "Come on, you need to drink and eat something otherwise you're going to be useless at work tomorrow"

"So mean" Ritsu huffed "You're supposed to say…" Ritsu cleared her throat "otherwise you'll be in pain and I just can't stand to see you like that" Ritsu said dramatically as she leaned right back in Takano's grip, completely trusting him not to drop her.

"What is this? a shoujo?" Masamune snorted carried Ritsu into the elevator and elbowing the 12.

"So cold Masa-kun. Hey! Can we drink some more before I sleep? I bet you'd be all mushy and stuff when just a little drunk"

"Nope Ritsu is going to drink something then eat something then off too bed" Ritsu pouted. Once they were in their apartment Takano took her to their room and laid her on the bed, taking off her button up crimson blouse and undoing her jeans leaving her in her underwear.

"Perv," Ritsu muttered

"Only if you want me to be" Masamune teased

"I'm too tired" She yawned

"Don't sleep…yet" Takano chuckled when he saw it was too late. He shook her awake again gently "Don't sleep yet at least drink something, just stay awake a bit longer"

"Ok" Masamune manage to get her to drink some water. "Masa-kun, can I have a kiss?"

"I think that's a bad idea, you know where it leads, especially when you are drunk" Masamune said placing a hand on the bed on the opposite side of her body as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just one" she pouted.

"Sleep, love, I'll give you all the kisses you want tomorrow"

"Ok" Ritsu yawned "promise?"

"promise" and like that she was out cold.


	3. In the Flesh

Ritsu groaned as she woke up the next morning, her head pounding as she snuggled closer to Masamune's chest. The soft chuckle above her head alerted her to him being awake. She looked up to see Masamune staring lovingly down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. But not as bad as I should"

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Loads"

"Perhaps next time me and Kirishima should come along" Masamune teased. Ritsu rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed to dig through Masamune's draws for one of his shirts. Once she slipped it on the phone rang. Masamune groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

"I got it" Ritsu said wondering out of the room.

"Thanks" Masamune mumbled under the pillow.

"I expect breakfast when I'm finished, so get up already" Ritsu called and Masamune swore. Ritsu giggled. "Hello?" Ritsu answered.

" _Ritsu! how are you?"_ Came a loud overly cheery voice. Ritsu swore and pulled the phone away from her ear _"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"_

"Oh no, you didn't. It just hurt, I'm a bit hungover you see"

" _Sorry. I'm calling because I will be traveling up to Tokyo today for work. Would have said so earlier but it had completely slipped my mind. But perhaps after my meeting we could meet each other in person"_

"What meeting is it?"

" _I'm a voice actor for one of the new shoujos coming out through Marukawa shoten"_

"I think you'll be meeting with Masamune sooner than that then. The only shoujo being made into an anime at the moment is the one Masamune edits" Ritsu chuckled. "Maybe you could come here for a bit when you arrive"

" _We'll be pushing it for time I'm afraid"_

"Ok well then see you after then" Ritsu hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to take her place hugging Masamune from the back. Masamune served up the breakfast and the two sat at the table.

"So who was it?"

"Your dad"

"What did he want?"

"He's going to be in town for a while and wanted to know if you wanted to meet. He's one of the voice actors for your anime by the sounds of it"

"Interesting"

 **When it all falls**

 **When it all falls down**

 **We'll be two souls**

 **In a ghost town**

Masamune huffed as he entered the building for work, Ritsu at his side as usual as they entered the office. He had his bag slung lazily over his shoulder while his free hand gripped Ritsu's. Once they entered the elevator Masamune pulled her closer pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If your hangover gets too much just go home" Masamune cooed.

"I will. What meeting room are you in? I'll wait outside if I finish first," Ritsu asked

"5 And by the sounds of things you will be" Masamune groused.

"Poor baby" Ritsu teased. Once their floor came up they split off to do their respective duties. Ritsu wondered over to the 'Emerald' department. And was greeted by Shouta and Yoshiyuki.

"Hey Ricchan, where is Takano-san?"

"Meeting,"

"Oh"

"Why is that?"

"I've been looking at this Manuscript for the past half hour and I can't for the life of me figure what's wrong. I know something is wrong because it doesn't flow but I can't place what," Shouta fumed

"Let me see" Ritsu and Shouta went over the manuscript together for a while and the two pitched ideas but none of them seemed to work. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Takano-san" Ritsu sighed giving up. Once she got stuck into her own work her phone rang.

 **Tell me how we got this far**

 **Every man for himself**

 **Everything's gone to hell**

 **We're gonna stay strong**

 **We're gonna hold on**

Viktor watched everyone in the meeting room as they entered trying to figure out who his son was but was a little disappointed when none of the men that entered didn't even remotely look like him or Aiko. Sighing in frustration he continued to watch as people; voice actors, directors, animators and the like streamed into the room for the briefing.

One man entered the room however just then caught his attention. He had golden tiger like eyes that seemed bored already, shaggy black hair hung over his eyes slightly, he was rather tall and he seem to have captured all but one woman's attention when he walked into the room. He then slipped on a pair of glasses onto his face and read over the stack of paper in his hand.

He was talking to a woman beside him as he did and everyone sat down in their respective spaces only the author was missing. A timid knock on the door sounded and a small brunette poked her head through her door. "Sorry to interrupt"

"Not at all Onodera" The golden eyed man spoke up. Ritsu stepped into the room

"May I talk with Takano-san quickly?" Ritsu asked "It's in regards to Ichinose-sensei" Ritsu asked bowing. Masamune stood and walked over to his lover and ushered her out of the meeting room. Just as the door closed he saw Masamune's eyes seem to light up filled with love.

'I think I may have just found my son'

 **This world has turned to dust**

 **All we got left is love**

 **Might as well start with us**

 **Singing a new song**

 **Something to build on**

After the meeting Masamune let out a deep sigh and it closed. He looked towards his father who was currently reading over his script. The chief editor headed towards him gaining the actor's attention.

"Masamune, good to meet you in the flesh" the man said holding out his hand. Masamune took it shaking his hand firmly.

"You too dad" he replied back "let's go get Ritsu and head off shall we?" Masamune asked as he waved toward the door. Viktor nodded and followed his son towards the editing department where Shouta and Ritsu were still working whereas Hatori had already left. Ritsu rested her forehead on her desk while tugging at her hair in frustration while Shouta was asleep. Masamune wacked Shouta on the head with a firm "No sleeping" before untangling Ritsu's fingers both shocking the two girls with his presence

"What time is it?" Ritsu said in a daze

"Five, how's your hangover?" Ritsu groaned "Come on home time"

"Can I sleep here"

"I can carry you if you like?" Masamune teased.

"Then I'd never hear the end of it"

"C'mon" Masamune chuckled


	4. Family

"A nice set up you have here" Viktor hummed appreciatively as he sat down on the couch.

"My place is next door but normally we use it as a sort of guest house" Ritsu replied. Masamune was in the kitchen sorting out dinner while Ritsu and Viktor talked.

"Sounds good!" Viktor chuckled. Ritsu and Viktor chatted in the living room, Masamune poking his head out to check on them every now and again. It wasn't long later until there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it" Ritsu called. She went to the front door and opened it revealing a beautiful woman with long black hair and shining blue- green eyes. Hiding behind her were two children one looking no older than 5 and the other only 7. The younger one was a girl and the older one was a boy.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Takano Masamune's house" The woman asked politely

"Ah! You must be Midori-san. I'm Masamune's girlfriend Onodera Ritsu, come in" The woman eyed Ritsu wearily, standing stock still making Ritsu feel a little agitated until the woman suddenly hugged her squishing her against her chest.

"Oh you're so adorable," the woman cooed once she let Ritsu go. Ritsu blushed madly and stepped aside letting the woman and her children through. The two children stopped in front of her with smiles.

"Hi my name is Daichi, this is my little sister Nika" the small boy greeted holding his little sister's hand who hid behind the boy timidly

"Nice to meet you Daichi-kun, Nika-chan my name is Onodera Ritsu, but you can call me Ricchan if you want" Ritsu giggled softly. Their mother giggled along with her.

"Nika-chan aren't you going to say 'hello' to your brother's girlfriend?"

"Nice to meet you, Ricchan" Nika stuttered. Ritsu held back a squeal at the cute display. Ritsu held out her hands to the children.

"Let's go meet big brother, shall we?" Ritsu asked softly. Midori watched in amazement when her little girl reached out for Ritsu's hand, letting go of her brother's, who hand instantly taken Ritsu's other.

"Wow, Nika is normally very timid" Midori cooed.

"I'm not very scary though am I Nika-chan?" The small girl looked up at Ritsu and smiled brightly as Ritsu took them into the living room. Midori immediately went over to Viktor, sitting elegantly beside her husband.

"So where is my step-son then?"

"I'll get him" Ritsu said as she patted the children's' heads. Once she was in the Kitchen she hugged Masamune's back shocking him "Masa-kun, come, come your siblings are so adorable! And your step mum is really pretty come look!" Ritsu pleaded.

"Okay, okay hold on" Masamune chuckled at his over excited girlfriend. As soon as Masamune turned around and was immediately was tugged away from the kitchen. As soon as he stepped out, Nika ran over to her father while Daichi ran right up to Masamune. Masamune crouched so he was Daichi's height. "Hello" the boy studied Masamune closely, his bright green eyes taking in everything. He looked almost like a mini Takano, Silky black hair, tiger like eyes, the only difference was his eyes were green. "Hi Aniki!" The boy cried happily as he flung himself at Masamune catching the older ravenette off guard.

"I'm guessing you two boys will get along fine" Viktor chuckled. Nika looked at her brother then to Ritsu then ran over to Ritsu hugging her legs. Ritsu blinked down at the girl before smiling down at her. Viktor and Midori watched the scene amused.

Daichi tried encouraging his sister to join the hug but the small girl was happy clinging to Ritsu. The rest of the night, while Ritsu played with Daichi and Nika, Masamune got to know his father and Step mother. Masamune would glance every now and again at Ritsu and his step siblings playing around and smiled. By the end of the night the two children were worn out and Masamune's parents decided to take them to their hotel despite Ritsu's offer to use her apartment.

Now Ritsu was in the kitchen washing up the dishes from dinner when strong arms wrapped around her waist and her lover rested his chin on her shoulder. "Can I help you?" Ritsu teased as she continued unfazed.

"you can always help me" he purred making her shiver.

"Get out," she giggled. Masamune, being a smart ass picked her up by the waist and carried her out of the kitchen, snagging a hand towel on the way. "Masa-kun!" Ritsu squealed.

"You said to get out you never said anything about letting you go" the ravenette reasoned as he laid her out on the couch then handed her the towel to dry her hands before crawling on top of her.

"Did you enjoy meeting your father?"

"I sort of wish I had met him sooner" Masamune hummed "His wife was nice as well"

"Daichi and Nika are so cute and sweet" Ritsu cooed.

"Maybe our own will be just as cute" Ritsu blushed a rather dark shade of red

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Ritsu stuttered.

"Don't worry I'll marry you first" Masamune chuckled as he kissed her nose then got off her and walked into their room. Ritsu shook her head and went to continue doing the dishes. Once she had finished she started putting the knives and the kitchen ware away when she opened one of the draws and gasped in shock.

"Masamune! Get in here!" Ritsu yelled.


	5. Busted

Masamune stood in the kitchen looking away from Ritsu sheepishly as she stood there with one hand on her hip while the other toyed with something in line of sight. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face "That was a very shitty hiding spot you know?"

"I realise that now" Masamune hissed making Ritsu giggle. "I didn't think you'd even look in there"

"Of course I would!" Ritsu laughed "Although it explains why you've been so insistent on helping by putting things away lately" Ritsu stalked forwards sexily, Masamune couldn't keep her eyes off her as she did. She was tossing the tiny black velvet box in the air. She hadn't bothered to look inside and to be honest she didn't want to in case she got her hopes up.

Masamune's eyes started to cloud over in lust as he eyed every inch of her. "So… _Masa-kun."_ Ritsu purred softly once she reached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. "What's it for?" she grinned

"What do you think?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure" She teased. Masamune groaned at the seductive note in her voice "I want to hear you say it _Masamune"_ she purred. Masamune lent down and captured her lips with his wanting to pull her impossibly closer.

"You know _damn well_ what it's for _Ritsu"_ Masamune growled back. Ritsu giggled and started to pull away however, Masamune was having none of it and held fast. "This is not how I wanted to do this" Masamune groaned "It was supposed to really romantic and everything" he whined like a child.

"Does it matter?"

Masamune took a calming breath and Ritsu had to resist the urge to rest her ear against his racing heart. Masamune plucked the small box out of her hand then dragged her into the living room. Once Ritsu had finished laughing at the obviously flustered Takano Masamune as he tried to keep his excitement and nervousness under control, Masamune took hold of both of Ritsu's hands. Suddenly Takano groaned "Give me a minute" starting up Ritsu's laughter again.

"Wow, _you_ of all people, are _nervous"_ Ritsu teased

"I wasn't expecting to do this _now"_ Masamune groused

"Big baby" Ritsu pouted. Masamune rolled his eyes, nervousness successfully pushed to the back of his mind from Ritsu's adorable – in his mind – teasing. Masamune waited for her giggles to die again before he started

"Ritsu, I love you s much it hurts and I know we haven't been dating again for long but I think 10 years of waiting for you to come back to me and a year for you to be mine again is enough to tell me that I want you in my life forever" Masamune took a deep breath once more but managed to keep calm seeing Ritsu's blush. Masamune then dropped to one knee opening up the box in his hand and presenting to her a ring with one large ruby and two smaller leaf shaped emeralds on either side on a plain silver band. Ritsu gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Pretty…"

"Ritsu," Masamune chuckled gaining the woman's attention back "Ritsu, will you marry me?"

Ritsu felt tears streaming down her face as she nodded vigorously and suddenly hugged him tightly "I love you, Masa-kun"

"I love you too, Ritsu, so very much"

 **When it all falls**

 **When it all falls down**

 **I'll be your fire**

 **When the lights go out**

Ritsu lay on Masamune's bare chest, cheek resting on her hand while the other traced circles on his collarbone while gazing at the ring on her finger. Suddenly Ritsu's head jerked up "Masa-kun, we should Make Haruka-chan the flower girl"

"Haruka-chan?"

"Yea so then Misa-chan can walk with her" Ritsu added.

"Doesn't sound to bad" Masamune hummed "Let me guess, bridesmaids will be Kisa, Yokozawa and Kusama and maid of honor would be Misa-chan" He teased

"and let me guess, groomsmen will be Kirishima, the other Kusama and Usami-sensei and best man will be Yuki-kun" Ritsu teased back.

"You know me so well" Masamune chuckled. Masamune suddenly flipped them over and propped himself up over her looking down at her, memorizing every inch of her face "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, how much I've _wanted_ this"

"well you have this so what are you going to do with it?" Ritsu whispered.

"Cherish every moment of it and never let you go, Takano Ritsu"

"You aren't thinking of Taking your dad's name?" Takano paused then shook his head

"I'm already used to _her_ name and it would be too much of a hassle. As cool as the old man is I think it would be easier to keep this name."

"That's fair" Ritsu hummed in agreement.

"Now, let's get to work on baby number one" Masamune grinned and Ritsu let out a squeak as he started sucking and nipping at her neck


	6. Boys never learn

"Congratulations Ricchan!" all the girls cheered as they all toasted to their friend. Ritsu smiled sheepishly as Misaki, Shouta, Hiroki and Takafumi all downed their drinks with a laugh

"thanks guys"

"C'mon" Misaki giggled "No need to thank us. Didn't you throw an engagement party for me?"

"Didn't that double as a baby shower though?" Hiroki chimed in.

"It did?" Misaki asked in shock. Hiroki shook her head with a sigh.

"Everyone is getting married it's so cute!" Shouta cooed. Misaki who was sitting next to her grabbed both of Shouta's hands "Um… Misa-chan?" Misaki then let go with a pout

"Geez Yuki-kun is so slow" Misaki sulked "I thought that Masa-kun would be the slow one" she added and both Ritsu and Shouta blushed madly.

"What are you on about?!" Shouta cried.

"You and Yuki-kun getting engaged duh" Misaki groused

"I'm not the only one at this table that isn't engaged you know. I don't see Yokozawa with a ring either!" Shouta cried going even redder

"Hey Fumi-chan, do you have a partner?" Misaki asked cutely everyone else but Hiroki and Takafumi froze at the name. and Ritsu and Shouta thought the same thing ' _did she just call Yokozawa "Fumi-chan"? Marukawa's "Wild Bear"?_ '

"Yea I do actually" Takafumi answered not thinking twice about the name ' _Trust Misa-chan to get close to anyone'_ Ritsu thought.

"Who is it? Does he work in Marukawa?"

"He does he edits for Japun-"

"Is it Kirishima-san!" Misaki squealed.

"how did you figure that?" Takafumi stuttered

"Before I moved to edit for Usagi-san I worked in Japun part time with Kirishima-san and I remember the girls complaining about how he wouldn't go out for drinks anymore, I assumed he got a girlfriend, or am I wrong?" Misaki explained.

"No you're not" Takafumi sighed

"It's a race then!" Misaki cheered "Whoever gets engaged first wins"

"Misa!" Ritsu chided but the newly wed woman just grinned.

"I'll go order us some more drinks" Misaki cheered. She got up quickly and made her way to the bar to make the orders. It wasn't long until Ritsu and Takafumi spotted a couple of guys at the corner of their eye.

"Ritsu, aren't they the two guys that tried hitting on us while we were drunk the other week?" Ritsu turned to follow Takafumi's gaze and spotted the two goons from the bar the other night as they stood from their table.

"Keep an eye on Misa, she's cute and they might go for her" Ritsu nodded.

couple of guys leaned on the bar on either side of her. Ritsu seeing this from her table sighed

"they haven't learned" Takafumi and Ritsu sighed. Hiroki stood from her seat and walked over to Misaki. They guys had obviously started chatting her up, making the young woman uncomfortable. When suddenly she was pulled back by the collar of her sweet shirt and the two boys were greeted by the demon Kamijou.

"You two have a lot of guts, hitting on my best friend's wife. What do you two have to say for yourself?"

"Does the feisty kitten want to play too?" one of them snickered. Hiroki pulled out her phone and dial a familiar number.

' _Hiro-san? Is everything ok?'_

"Some little boys tried hitting on Misaki and Me and there is going to be a few broken bones or you to fix"

' _We'll be over shortly, perhaps we should just combine the parties so we could keep an eye on you girls'_

"whatever" Hiroki scoffed. Just as she hung up both boys smirked. One sling his arm over Misaki's shoulders putting his face close to her the was suddenly push away as Misaki was gently pushed behind Takafumi.

"Don't you two learn?" Takafumi snapped.

"What's it to you?" The other boy snapped back. While Takafumi and Hiroki argued with the men Shouta and Ritsu came over and started comforting a shaking Misaki. The bartender was still nowhere in sight to kick the two boys out.

It wasn't long until Ritsu had to grab a hold of the Kusama woman's collar to avoid having her beat the shit out of one that tried to make a pass. Just as their partners entered they tried to reach for Misaki and Shouta who was still trying to ease the small woman only for Akihiko and Kou to grab a hold of their wrists.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to hit on people's wives?" Akihiko seethed. The two boys didn't notice the men had come in and looked like they almost shit themselves at the extremely pissed author and art student.

Masamune and Zen who had been watching the scene sighed recognising the two idiots, Nowaki just shook his head but then spotted Misaki shaking in Shouta's protective arms. Nowaki walked over with Zen and Masamune. Ritsu relinquished Hiroki over to Nowaki while Kou and Akihiko let the two boys scamper away.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else" Masamune decided as he nodded to the shaken Misaki. Akihiko guided Misaki out of the bar followed by the others Misaki latching onto Akihiko.

"They didn't hurt you did they Misaki?" Takafumi asked.

"They just wouldn't leave me alone their pushiness was frightening" Misaki mumbled.

"Well you won't have to deal with that again" Masamune chuckled


	7. Annoyence

Ritsu managed to finish her work for the day early, all that was left was to visit Takafumi in sales to see to dicuss the sales end of her project when she noticed Masamune was in a rapidly increasing bad mood as he spoke on the phone, even as he kept glancing at the clock. Confused she glanced at her coworkers who all shrugged. Ritsu walked over to Masamune poking him in the shoulder gaining his attention only to tilt her head to the side curiously. Masamune just shook his head and finished up his call.

Ritsu just waited stubbornly only to drag him off when he was finished to the break room. "What's wrong with you?" Ritsu asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh please, you can't lie to me, it's not even near the end of the cycle and you are worse than normal" Ritsu growled. Masamume just shook his head before backing her up to the wall

'How about we go somewhere else for the night?" he purred huskily

"Takano Masamune don't avoid the question" Ritsu huffed trying hard not to get distracted but the lips so close to her own or the dark amber eyes in front of her. Masamune sighed and backed off, handing over his open phone showing the text messages from his mother.

 **Aiko: We will be having a chat tonight, I'll be at your  
apartment at 5 sharp. **

**Masamune: Can't working late just leave**

 **Aiko: I'll wait as long a nessicary**

"This is what has you in a bad mood" Ritsu asked incredulously "I could totally scare her off so what's the big deal?" She added. Masamune's scowl morphed into a slight grin.

"Oh really" Masamune hummed in amusement.

"I know you don't really believe that but I'll pretend you do" Ritsu shrugged before turning away hearing Masamune snicker behind her as she made her way over to the vending machine.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Ritsu went home early much to Masamune's displeasure. Arriving home sure enough Aiko was there waitng for Masamune. Ritsu just breezed past her and fished out her key to go inside. She would have completely ignored the woman if Aiko hadn't spoke. "Where is the idiot son of mine?"

"Go away whore, you'll disturb the Neighbourhood" Ritsu huffed tiredly "I really don't feel like dealing with a no good bitch and I'm sure Masa-kun doesn't either"

"I just come to let him know something. And since you so insist on being the little parasite that you are this might actually concern you" Aiko studied her nails, long and painted the shade of blood... Ritsu thought it was fitting for a monster like her. "I will be appealing for custody over Masamune against his father. I know he's 27 now and doesn't need a parent but... should he ever become a parent, if I have custody of him I have every right to take any of his children if I believe he isn't fit to raise them... and I don't think he ever will be"

Ritsu felt her eyes widened at the Devil in woman's clothing. "Is that a threat?" Ritsu gaped at the woman. The woman grinned at Ritsu. "You think that you'll actually get custody anyways? well you should have thought of that before you neglected him all these years. his father has shown him more care than you ever could so why you think you could win I have no Idea, so piss off you stupid whore and try your best, because for you the harder you try the farther you'll fall" Ritsu hissed in anger then slammed the door shut.

Ritsu found herself not long after calling up a familiar number _"Ricchan?"_

"Misa-chan" Ritsu sobbed into the phone.

" _Ricchan what's wrong? Is everything okay?"_ Ritsu let everything out to Misaki, telling her everything.

"Can she actually do that?"

 _"I don't know Ricchan, it's possible. Make it so you don't have to find out. Warn Taka-kun's father, he might be able to do more. Don't worry Ricchan no ones going to do anything of the sort"_ Misaki cooed on the other side. Ritsu thanked her and hung up. feeling better now that she had let it all out but not 100% either. she needed Masamune there and she had to tell herself that she wouldn't break down. She wouldn't let this affect her.

She pulled out her phone once again looking through her pictures and found the video she had sneakily captured and playing it back. She wouldn't let Aiko win. She was a toxic woman, like hell she would let Aiko near their child let alone raise them she had another thing coming. She'll do anything for the future she knew Masamune was dreaming about... that she had wanted for so long. after everything they had been through they deserved some happiness...right?

Ritsu stiffened then blushed. did she just say 'their' children? Ritsu perked when she heard the front door open and immediately stood to greet Masamune as her tossed his stuff aside. He readily accepted Ritsu's greeting kiss before pulling away cupping her face "You've been did Aiko say?"

Ritsu puffed out her cheeks annoyed. "She said she was going to try and take our future children away by gaining custody over you" Ritsu froze, she did it again. And judgeing by the look Masamune was giving he hadn't missed it either

"Already planning to have children with me are you?" He teased "Why don't we focus on doing things in the right order first?"

"Pa lease" Ritsu scoffed "We haven't done anything in the right order. "I was sleeping with you when I wan't even dating you"

"Oh so is that an invitation" Masamune purred littering her neck with kisses.

"M-Maybe" Ritsu stuttered blushing. Masamune buried his face in her neck just savoring her warmth.

"Aiko wont get anywhere near our family" He mumbled into her neck "She's counting on the fact that I wont testify her negligence making it a completely separate case"

"How do you know this?"

"When you're home alone more often than not you have time to go through your parents notes for studying their profession" Masamune shrugged "Don't worry too much Ritsu"


End file.
